Piedmon
Summary Piedmon, also known as Piemon in the Japanese version, is a Wizard Digimon. Strange-looking and elusive, it is completely shrouded in mystery. As Demon Man Digimon have many mysterious qualities, and since Demon- and Undead-species are basically beings from another dimension, their true identities are not totally understood. It is unclear why Piedmon appeared and what the purpose of its existence is, and there are currently no means of clarifying these questions. However, since its strength is without equal, if you happen to stumble across Piedmon, you probably won't be able to do anything but curse your fate. It has four swords pierced through the "Magic Box" on its back. Piedmon is the second to final villain of Digimon Adventure, only being usurped by Apocalymon. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | 1-C Name: Piedmon/Piemon Origin: Digimon Gender: Technically Genderless, referred to as Male Age: Varies Classification: Mega level Virus Attribute Wizard Digimon, Dark Master Powers and Abilities: Species=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Darkness Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 5), Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Piedmon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Flight, Regeneration (High), Hypnosism, Poison Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (Can drag beings to Hell i.e the Dark Area), Death Manipulation, Scythe Mastery, Precognition, Data Manipulation, can manipulate the barrier between the Real and Digital Worlds, can survive in space, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, has the power to change other objects including humans and other Digimon into various objects including key chains (Transmutation), Telekinetic powers, can create an energy shield around his hand to reflect attacks, Afterimage Creation, Illusion Creation, Information Manipulation via Magic, Transmutation and Power Nullification with Texture Blow, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Reading, Body Control, Durability Negation (By teleporting his swords within others), Electricity Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Can create and control bats) Explosion Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Portal Creation (Can create portals out of bats), Petrification, Weather Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2. Can drive others to utter insanity), Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Night Raid (The bats disappear into the opponent's bodies an destroys to foe's data from the inside out by deleting their data along with the victim's). Pit Crusher and Blood Sucking (Bloodsucking in Digimon revolves around having one's information drawn out, their vital functions ceasing and them dying), Absorption (Can absorb other Digimon to strengthen himself), Resurrection (Has the ability to revive data, Ice Manipulation, Debuffing, Mind Control, Life Draining, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Dream Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Time Manipulation. |-|Adventure=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Piedmon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Flight, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Sealing (Could seal one of the 4 Holy Beasts in a short period of time), Conceptual Manipulation (With Apocalymon's powers. Removed the concept of evolution from the Digital World), Soul Manipulation (Can attack and annihilate the soul directly), Matter Manipulation (Piedmon and the Dark Masters matter warped the Digital World into a mountain), can survive in space, Teleportation, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Attack Nullification, Afterimage Creation, Illusion Creation, use Spells and Energy Blasts, Reality Warping, Transmutation and Power Nullification with Texture Blow, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Reading, Body Control, Durability Negation (By teleporting his swords within others), Resistance to Existence Erasure and Time Manipulation. Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Should scale to other Mega Digimon such as WarGreymon) | Complex Multiverse level (The most powerful of the Dark Masters. Considered equal to the Four Holy Beasts, defeated and sealed Qinglongmon. Controlled some of the power granted by the Nanomon program, controlling the entirety of the Digital World and reshaping it to form the Spiral Mountain, becoming linked to 1/4 of the entire Digital World corresponding to the Power of Darkness) Speed: Relativistic+ with FTL reactions and combat speed (Comparable to other Mega Digimon) | Immeasurable (Comparable to the Four Holy Beasts such as Azulongmon) Lifting Strength: Class M+ via power-scaling | Immeasurable via powerscaling the Azulongmon Striking Strength: Galactic | Complex Multiversal Durability: Galaxy level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range normally, several meters with Clown Trick, Several hundred kilometers with Trump Swords Standard Equipment: He fights with his four swords of 'Heart', 'Spade', 'Diamond', and 'Club', which are projected from the Magic Square on his back Intelligence: True to his nature as a clown, Piedmon is a trickster by nature. He fights pragmatically, attempting to steal the Crests before the DigiDestined could use them and teleporting around his opponents before turning them into helpless keychains. He is also skilled in close-combat, easily fighting WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon on even ground. However, due to his nature as a sadist, he becomes overconfident when he has the upper hand and becomes sloppy, allowing T.K. to get the Crest of Hope to Digivolve Patamon into MagnaAngemon. Weaknesses: Something of a sadist and like to fool around with his opponents due to his nature as a clown, somewhat overconfident when he has the upper hand. Vaccine Digimon. It is possible to deceive Piedmon in Masks Square if you register false commands in your mind. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Clown Trick:' This attack has been used to cover several attacks: **He throws a giant tablecloth at the opponent. If it touches the opponent it transforms them into a key chain. **Conjures a ring of fire to attack opponents **Creates a large ball and has it come out of the ground beneath the opponent to trip them up. **Disguises himself (made himself look like a normal clown in Episode 40) **Reflects an opponent's attack back. *'Ending Snipe:' Emits electricity from both hands to electrocute his opponents. *'Final Spell:' Generates a massive explosion wide enough to cover several city blocks *'Mask's Square:' Creates a field in which all communications can be read by Piedmon and allows it to teleport itself and its attacks anywhere at will. Piedmon's Reality Warping is heavily strengthened in this realm and he has complete control over the realm. Masks Square also allows him to read his opponent's mind as well as listen to every conversation. He can also control his opponent's body, preventing them from even attacking. *'Trump Sword:' Piedmon flings his four swords at his opponent to skewer them. When he gets serious he creates illusionary swords to distract foes from the real ones before teleporting them into the target directly. *'Toy Wonderness:' Creates powerful gusts of wind with a swipe of his hand. *'Texture Blow:' Forcefully turns the opponent into a sprite while nullifying their abilities. *'Destruction:' A darkness based attack that has a chance of instantly killing the opponent. Notable Inherited Skills *'Hell's Hand:' Extends a giant decaying hand from underneath its cloak to attack the enemy and pulls the captured enemy all the way to hell. *'Death Charm:' Casts an evil spell of darkness that washes over the enemy and saps away its life. *'Nightmare Wave:' Emits a dark wave that hypnotizes the enemy, amplifying their doubts and driving them mad. *'Poison Breath:' Blows out a poisonous smoke. *'Soul Chopper:' Swings at the opponent with its scythe. Those who suffer this technique have their souls completely annihilated. *'Shi no Senkoku/Father Time:' Instantly Kills an opponent with a word of death. *'Demi Darts:' Throws syringes filled with viruses at the enemy. This attack also drains life force to heal Piedmon. *'Akuma no Sasayaki (Evil Whisper):' Emits hypnotic waves from its eyes. *'DemiDevi Claw:' Attacks with the claws on both feet. *'Bat Flutter:' Hits the enemy with its wings, or shoots a stream of tiny bats at the enemy. *'Attack Break:' Lowers the opponent's Attack Potency by 10%. Can stack. *'Panic Wisp:' A fire magic attack that confuses the opponent. *'Evil Wing:' Piedmon can absorb the countless digital data with his wings that he can rip up in the arena. *'Hell's Contract:' Piedmon can fire a large energy blast made out of evil energy. *'Touch of Evil:' He can stick his arm into the ground and have it appear from behind the opponent, grabbing them and allowing Devimon to brainwash them. *'Laser Wing:' He can shoot laser beams out of his wings which are strong enough to destroy large buildings. *'Death Claw:' Piedmon stretches his hand to pierce through his enemy's heart. *'Devil Laser:' Piedmon fires laser blasts from his devil sign on his chest. *'Destruction Cannon:' Blasts the foe with Dark Energy. *'Hell Crusher:' A wide range AOE attack of Dark Energy. *'Physical Drain:' Drains the foes life force to restore stamina. *'Grisly Wing (Night Raid):' *'Night Raid:' Piedmonmon surprises foes by unleashing a swarm of bats to attack them. As revealed in the novel, this attacks is a move that bypasses conventional durability by deleting the opponent's data from the inside out. **“Night Raid!” Wrath. And fear. A great swarm of bats flew towards Hikari and Tailmon. They were no longer living life forms, but a lethal weapon that immediately deleted their own data upon hitting their target, forcing their opponent to be annihilated as well. It was neither Hikari nor Tailmon that was hit. Mustering up the last of his magical powers, Wizarmon flew through the air and stood in front of them. The bats disappeared into Wizarmon’s body as if they were being sucked in. Wizarmon fell slowly to the ground. The data composition of his body was already breaking down. *'Crimson Lightning (Bloody Stream):' Uses a stream of electrified blood like a whip. *'Nightmare Claw (Dead Scream):' Sends out a black, ghost-like entity that turns the victim black and paralyzes them. *'Nightmare Wave:' Fires electricity which amplifies the target's doubts and mistrust. *'Concert Crush (Love Serenade):' Plays his guitar and sings, either dedigivolving enemy Digimon in hearing range, or damaging them badly and losing their will to fight. *'Fireball:' Flares up both of its arms, knocking away the opponent. *'Roaring Fire:' Uses crimson flames to burn the opponent. *'Fire Fist:' Engulfs its hand in fire and punches the opponent. *'Magma Blast:' Emits magma rocks which rain upon its opponents. *'Burning Fist:' Engulfs both of its hands in flame, then throws them in the form of fireballs. *'Attack Charge:' Boosts his Attack Potency by 10%. *'Ice Phantom:' Inflicts burns on the opponent with super-chilled air by punching them with a freezing fist made of ice. *'Cold Flame:' Fires small ice flames multiple times. *'Vision Blinder:' Blinds enemies with bright blue flames. *'Frost Knuckle:' Punches the enemy with a fist made of ice. *'Ice Bomb:' Drops a huge ball of ice and causes a large explosion. *'Mental Point Alchemy:' Recovers Digimon's MP points used to fight by absorbing MP used by the enemy. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Chaos Slash:' Slashes the foe(s) with the power of chaos, causing the opponent to get confused. Keys: Piedmon (Species) | Digimon Adventure Note: For more detailed information on Masks Square see this blog Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Clowns Category:Evil Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Sword Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Afterimage Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Villains Category:Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Leaders Category:Tricksters Category:Mind Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Scythe Users Category:BFR Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Wizards Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Animal Users Category:Portal Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Darkness Users Category:Concept Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Dream Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users